Secrets Discovered
by LilyFierros
Summary: Camelot was peaceful. Everyone were celebrating the victorious duel with the Great Dragon. However, Fate didn't like a peaceful Camelot. "My King I have news that will interest you, the boy, Merlin, is a sorcerer".
1. Merlin a sorcerer?

**Disclaimer- I dont own Merlin TV series.**

* * *

Camelot was joyful for the first time in many months, although the last battle was still in their minds. Everyone, even Uther-I-Have-Never-Laughed-And-I-Don't-Plan-To-Do-So-Pendragon, were celebrating.

Prince Arthur and his manservant Merlin, had returned victorious from fighting the great dragon. King Uther said he could not be more proud of his only child, a statement that Arthur answered with a loud snort.

However, in Gaius chambers not all was so full of peace and love, the air could be broken by letting a feather fall. Gaius was glaring at Merlin, who was glaring back. Finally, Merlin lost.

"Right, right, you won, okay?" he said

Gaius had a smug grin on his face.

"But... can I try it again?" asked Merlin.

Gaius sighed. "No Merlin you can't. Its mine now"

If you are thinking, whats going on? The answer is quite simple. You see, Merlin had found some rare plant, and his curiosity had made him do some research about the item. He found out that it was a magical medical plant, so Gaius had fought for it, saying it was his, because he was the physician of the Castle. Guess how they fought... with a glaring contest.

Anyway, Gaius won, so back to the story.

A huge crystal ball fall from one of the shelves. It smelled like dirty stables, luckily, Merlin used his magic, and with a wave of his hand, the glass ball went back to its place on the shelf.

"Thanks" said Gaius.

Merlin nodded. He had a very bad foreboding, and it had nothing to do with the smelly ball. He shook his head, he would deal with it soon. If it happened.

He, Merlin, had no idea that the bad thing would happen that very night, and how wrong he was.

Sneaking in the door, and previously planning on asking Gaius about a potion, was Sir. Leon, whom had watched the act of magic with a shocked gaze.

Sir Leon ran all the way to the real court. He knew he had to tell the King. When he finally was there, he knocked on the huge door.

"Come in." said Uther.

Sir Leon walked in, and suddenly felt very nervous, spoke to his Magestry.

"My King, I have news. The boy, Arthur´s manservant, Merlin is a sorcerer."

There was a long silence until Prince Arthur started to laugh.

"Tell me it's a prank! It's really funny. Merlin! A sorcerer!" he laughed hysterically.

The crowd laughed but Sir Leon stayed serious. Uther seem to notice this and stop laughing abruptly.

"This is true, Sir Leon?" asked the King

"I really wish it wasn't, sire"

"Guards, go to Gaius chambers. The boy is to held in the dungeons until I decide what to do with him"

Prince Arthur looked furious. The whole court took one step back; the sight of Arthur furious was totally scary.

"Father! You can't be serious. He can't be! He's Merlin!" Exclaimed Arthur.

"Arthur you can get another manservant. Merlin has betrayed our trust, he deserves to die. Come to my chambers we need to talk."

* * *

The stinky glass ball crashed on the floor. Unfortunately, at the time Merlin had fixed it the guards had entered the chambers.

"Merlin, you are under arrest" said a guard holding Merlin. He did not put up any resistance.

"What are the charges?"asked Gaius.

"The king has accused him of sorcery" Said Sir James.

Then, leaving a stunned Gaius behind they left, heading to a place Melrin knew all too well, the dungeons.

Once there, they went to the first cell, leaving Merlin inside they went to inform the king.

* * *

The Kingdom was speechless, they had known Merlin and they could have sworn he was harmless. They did not know what to think now.

* * *

In the King's chambers, Uther was talking to his son, wanting him to understand.

"Arthur I believe you are furious and I understand. Your manservant betrayed you, it's normal to hate him..."

"You think, you think I'm mad because of him? No father I'm furious at you! You can't arrest Merlin without evidence. It's Merlin we are talking about! He is an idiot! It's just not possible for him to know magic." Said Arthur.

"It is the true, remember all the times he was accused of sorcery. Including the time he accused himself!"

"Alright father, I believe you"

* * *

**Well, Thanks to my beta - xLadyxAmbrosiusx, who has agreed to help me. **

**Really, thanks! **

**Hope you liked the changes and wait for sequel. Ill post it as soon as this one is checked!**

**See ya!**

_**Lily  
**_


	2. Arthur s dollophead

**Hi, everyone**! **Hope you are feeling well, and that you know that tomorrow is not the world's end.**

**Thanks, xLadyxAmbrosiusx, for everything!**

**Disclaimer - I will, sadly, never own Merlin or his characters.**

* * *

Nobody could tell how Arthur first felt when he first learned of Merlin´s ... gift.

At first, he felt split by two emotions, hurt and awe.

Hurt, because Merlin was his servant, his _best friend_, and he had never told Arthur about his deep dark Secret.

Awe, because he had never suspected him to be so powerful, so wise.

But then, as soon as they came, they were replaced by anger and betrayal.

Anger, at his father, for arresting Merlin without proof.

Betrayal, because Merlin had learnt magic, and that was a crime, and for Father, a treason.

But he knew his manservant was the most loyal of all. The most loyal manservant. The most loyal friend.

He also knew he was nearly as brave as any of his Knights - if not more.

Something inside him, a voice sounding remarkably close to that of Morgana (and giving him a heartache for her absence), told him to trust Merlin. To remember all that his loyal friend had done for him, and all that he had given him in reward - chores.

Morgana's voice in his head told him how easy it was for him to be himself with Merlin as his personal manservant, all the jokes and fondness he felt for Merlin.

All this happened in a second, and Arthur made his choice. He would stay loyal to Merlin, as his manservant had been to him.

His father was wrong about magic.

Yes, maybe magic corrupted people sometimes.

Yes, maybe there where evil sorcerers and sorceress'.

But, magic was like water. It could be innocent, and fun to play with, but it could be used to kill.


	3. Merlin of Ealdor

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

* * *

Three days later, in prison Merlin was a disaster, his robes and skin were torn and dirty. But the worse was his face. The usual sparkling happy blue eyes were gone; in their place were a pair of dark dull eyes. His usual smiling face was more serious than Uther´s. In other words, Merlin of Ealdor was no longer the Merlin everyone knew.

A guard stood beside the door and stared at Merlin.

"Someone's here." Said who Merlin knew was Sir Mandelivan.

"Who is it?" Said Merlin in a raspy voice. After all, Uther had only given him a glass of water and a bit of bread in all the time he had been there.

"The physician, Gaius"

"Oh!" Merlin didn't hide his surprise. Nobody had gone to visit him.

The guard stayed behind and let past an older looking Gaius.

"Merlin"

They sat into an uncomfortable silence.

"I don't like it when we are silent, like the last time I ended up here," Merlin tried to joke.

"I assume you want to know what had happened" said Gaius.

Merlin nodded.

"Uther has convinced nearly everyone in the kingdom of your guilt, including the Prince Arthur. Those who don't believe that, are forced to seek."

"Arthur believes that? Why?" asked Merlin.

"Some of the guards at the door of the courtroom listened to Arthur and Uther discussing it. As to how they told me, Arthur surrendered very easily. I'm sorry Merlin, the King has sentenced you to death"

Merlin felt his stomach shrink and could not talk.

Gaius seemed to understand. He also felt like Merlin, who had become like a son to him, so he promised himself to do everything possible to get Merlin out of there. One word hovered over his head as he left the dungeons.

_Prince Arthur._

* * *

**A.N. Hi Everyone!**

**Here`s checked chapter 3! Thanks xLadyxAmbrosiusx for it! **

**Ill be working in a spanish version, and on the sequel - Dangerous words.**

**Oh! Im sooo excited! In ten days is my b-day! Here you come, May 30!**

**Hope you approve of it.**

**_Lily_**

**REVIEW!  
**


	4. The magic war and the flee

**Disclaimer: Dont own Merlin, you know!**

**Thanks, xLadyxAmbrosiusx! For all your help!**

**I have started writting the first chapter for Dangerous Words.**

* * *

Arthur sat in his chambers, he needed to think fast. Merlin was in danger. Arthur knew, or thought he knew, that even though Merlin was only a manservant, he was his friend. He could not say this to his father, because he would punish him for such nonsense until he went totally bonkers.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" said Arthur.

The door was open, revealing a hysterical Guinivere. Only gods know why.

"Milord, your father has sent me to tell you that you could only visit Merlin once," said Gwen. "He seemed to think that you still believe in Merlin's innocence."

Arthur nodded. On the inside, he was thinking, this was the perfect chance. He started to walk to the door until Guinevere stopped him.

"And Arthur, say hi to Merlin for me!"

Laughing he took the road to the cells. Now, everything was better, soon Merlin would be free again, and everything would be the same as before.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Merlin was sleeping; however, it was not a peaceful dream, considering the bad news. Unfortunately, his sleep would not last long.

"Merlin," said someone "wake up, you lazy git."

Who was he? It was obvious it was Prince Arthur. Who else would it be?

"I'm up, I'm up," said a very sleepy Merlin "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you," said Arthur "My father gave me permission to visit you only once and I needed to think of a plan..."

"Wait, wait, wait," said Merlin. "You, Prince Arthur of Camelot, are risking not only your life, but your title to save me? And what's the grand honour, may I ask? You are saving a sorcerer, remember?"

"Well, that's what I want to ask you," started Arthur, "Do you know how to do magic?"

"Yes, I can," said Merlin after a moment. "But I could do magic since I have memory, I didn't learned it, I swear it."

"I believe you, don't worry," said Arthur "but now, I need you to put on this robe."

He had a robe under his arm, he was ready to do this, so he handed it to Merlin, who put it on and hid his head with the hood.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Merlin.

"Yes, I am" said Arthur.

"You are totally nutter, did you know that?"

Arthur led Merlin through the dungeons, hallways and finally, without interruptions, they left the castle. They were going to grab some of Merlin possessions and then Arthur was going to hide Merlin in the forest. Nothing could go worst than it was. How wrong they were.

"My King, I have bad news, we have been reported about strange situations, there have been...attacks." said Sir James.

"What kind of attacks, exactly?" asked King Uther.

"They have been caused by magic," said Sir James "We are at war against the old religion."

"Oh, I'm sure that it has to be with that boy who escaped, what was his name?" asked the King.

"Merlin, sire," said Sir Leon. "the boy's name is Merlin."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Arthur and Merlin were installing a small camp, a place where Merlin would stay for a while, until proven innocent or until the King Uther died. It must be said that this was not one of the favourite choices of Merlin and Arthur.

"It's great to be free again," said Merlin "At least I am not in a cell"

"Yes, but now you owe me" said Arthur "I've saved your life"

Merlin was thinking that the case was a little different, but what could he say?

"So, I should stay here until you talk with your father and try to get me totally free." said Merlin

"Remember, you have to stay here in the forest." said Arthur.

"Yes, sir" said Merlin with a playful voice, and Arthur hit him on the head.

"I have to go, Merlin, otherwise it will look be suspicious." said Arthur as he started to move though the castle."

"Arthur," said Merlin before Arthur stopped listening. "thanks"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

So, a few weeks later, Merlin felt depressed. Arthur had informed him about the attacks of the old religion, and how King Uther believed Merlin was the responsible for it. A sad thought passed in his mind while he said:

"I don't know if I fit here anymore, I need help" he had a great idea, but he will wait until seeing Arthur so that he could tell Gaius about his departure. He didn't fit in Camelot, after all.

That night, Arthur arrived to the camp to bring news, water and food to Merlin. While he was doing that he was thinking about how bad the situation was in Camelot, I mean, the kingdom was being attacked by sorcerers and there wasn't anybody in Camelot with magic. Wait a minute, he had just thought of something, or someone. He had forgot about Merlin. He could laugh, how could he have been so stupid! He had a sorcerer under his noses the whole time! He was thinking about how to ask Merlin when his thoughts were distracted away by a loud sound, he turned to his left to see Merlin in the floor. Typical Merlin.

"Merlin, I wanted to ask you something" said Arthur.

"Really? Me too." said Merlin.

"You see, were in war against bad sorcerers and Camelot doesn't have any sorcerers to help!" said Arthur. "So, could you please help us?"

Merlin seemed to be thinking, and hard.

"Why would I want to stay after King Uther has sentenced me to death?" asked Merlin who was feeling nothing like himself.

Arthur felt speechless, so Merlin continued.

"I can't Arthur, I have to think about what happened, and... I'm beginning to feel as If I don't fit here anymore."

"But you owe me! I saved you! Camelot needs you." said Arthur.

Merlin didn't listened to him, he just started to scream.

"Oh, drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd´hup`anankes froggetta men´kenes rotta´kar!"

A few moments later, a giant dragon, who Arthur strangely suspected it was the one he "killed" arrive. Merlin carefully climbed to his back.

"You can't go! Not know. Camelot is in war, against sorcerers, we need you" screamed Arthur.

"I'm sorry Arthur," said Merlin while Killgaharra started to fly. "It's better this way."

After a few hours of flying, Merlin thought were they were supossed to hide.

"Killgaharra," said Merlin "maybe Ealdor is a good place to hide"


	5. Thoughts and emotions by no magic trio

**Disclaimer: Dont own Merlin. You know it! So dont bother**!

**Thanks, xLadyxAmbrosiousx for this! **

**A week for my b-day! Yeh!**

* * *

Hurt was a strong emotion, Arthur thought. He never expected Merlin to act this way. It was so unlike him, it didn't fit him. Sighing he found his way to Gaius chambers. His father had told him that he had never given Arthur a chance to visit Merlin, so he was going to talk to two people, who he knew, were involved. So, distracted with his thoughts, he didn't notice that he had arrived to Gaius chambers, where he collided with the door. What a way to knock a door, he thought.

"Did someone knock at my door?" asked Gaius. Then, he poked his head out and saw the prince. "My lord what are you doing here? Why are you on the floor?"

"I´ve decided to knock the door with my head," said sarcastically Arthur "I have some news, about Merlin."

Gaius let him pass and they took a comfortable place.

"He has escaped, Gaius. He fled away in that huge dragon that, I believe, was the one I killed." said Arthur with an accusation tone.

Gaius looked and felt uncomfortable, he had always thought it was Merlin who was going to tell Arthur the truth, but he told Arthur everything, all the things that Merlin had done without reward. Arthur, once Gaius had finished, felt speechless. His jaw had dropped and his eyes were wide. Then a thought came into his mind.

"But Gaius, Merlin could easily win the war! He is a powerful sorcerer! Why he fled away instead of helping us! He is being a chicken prat!" practically screamed Arthur.

"That is the point, my Lord, imagine you are Merlin," said Gaius, and Arthur murmured a thing that sounded like "Thanks God I'm not". Gaius smiled. "Will you walk in front of King Uther, his army, and a sorcerers army?" Arthur opened his mouth to say "yes I will" but Gaius didn't let him. "No, you wouldn't, because either your father kills him or the people of his kind. Let's just say, Merlin is scared, but he is wise, and he will do the right thing."

Arthur was thinking the opposite, Merlin, a wise one? Never!

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Meanwhile...

Guinivere didn't like thinking, not in times like this, anyway. The story of the murder of her father was repeating. Merlin was accused of sorcery, not that it wasn't true. She had talked with Gaius, and now that she knew all the truth, she believed in Merlin, not that she didn't before. Urgh, this was so confusing! Said subject had been in her head since the plan... the plan. She knew it had been all right, because the king had alerted the kingdom of Merlin's – situation. But Gwen wasn't blind, she knew about all the attacks in Camelot, and she believed Merlin wasn't the one doing it. Anyway, the plan had been Gaius' brilliant idea, he believed that if someone talked to Arthur and told him that his father gave him permission to visit Merlin, he had to take some sense. And who better to do this than herself. Gaius owed her! It was so embarrassing to her! She was in love with him for all the Gods!

Gwen sighted, at least Merlin was alright now.


	6. Unknown dead

**Disclaimer: Dont own Merlin**

**Thanks, xLadyxAmbrosiousx**

* * *

Gaius was very busy. He really missed Merlin, because, not only he was like a son to him, but he was the one who helped Gaius to deliver potions or to clean the chambers. Now he had to do it all, he was working towards his final breath. Gwen's house, Gaius politely knocked at the door.

"Come in" called Gwen.

"Good morning Gwen, are you okay?" asked Gaius, concern in his voice. "I brought you a potion to help the dizziness (A.N. Is it written correctly? I dont think so... Help!)(_It was fine just a spelling mistake and the last little bit_) that has troubled you as of late"

"I'm better, thanks Gaius," said Gwen, smiling. "Have you heard about Merlin, lately?"

"No, Prince Arthur hasn't been to my chambers and lately he has been... depressed. I'm scared that maybe Merlin is on trouble."

"Don't worry Gaius, he'll be fine" said Gwen. "I'll talk to Arthur, to see if he knows"

"Don´t bother yourself Gwen, I will know, _Better late than never."_He said goodbye and left.

He walked slowly to his chambers.

He didn't noticed the stranger out there until it was too late. The stranger jumped onto him and Gaius fell to the floor.

Then, with a strange curse, Atmar Uracorendo Ins Inafal, that hit him square on the chest, they left. Gaius fell to the ground, unmoving, un-breathing and dead. His eyes were opened, seeing nothing, but staring at the sky.

There he rested, with no rise in his chest, just memories of the people he loved. He was discovered with a scream the next morning, when Guinivere went to tell Gaius about her talk with Arthur.

Uther could not believe this; the old religion had attacked his physician! It was outrageous, completely... crazy. He had been Gaius' friend for a long time, so he gave the man a memorial to remember.

Meanwhile, in Ealdor, Merlin practiced. He was going to do the right thing; well what he thought was the better thing to do. He would stay in Ealdor. He didn´t care what his so called friends said. He was alone again, more alone than he could ever imagine, without Gaius. How little he knew...

It will continue.

_In the next chapter:_

_"What's happening to me?"_

_Merlin got thought the gates, that strange dream he had before..._

_"Gaius... It can't be!" screamed Merlin to Arthur, and the prince could not blame him._

_"Get ready... NOW!"_

_The battle for Camelot has only beginning_


	7. Merlin returned?

**Disclaimer: Dont own Merlin! I swear it! **

**Thanks, xLadyxAmbrosiousx for everything!**

**Hope you like it better. 7 days for my b-day!**

* * *

_"What's happening to me?"_ Merlin asked himself, as he took his daily walk. He hadn't meant to snap at Arthur that way. He felt different, and not in a good way.

Merlin knew he had to sort this, he had to decide. Water or Fire. A thought crossed his mind. He went to his mother, like he always did when younger.

Hunith listened attentive at her son. Since a young age, Merlin had always need some help, because of the others kids treatment towards him. In fact, his only friend was Will. She knew that this was the most important decision of his live, and she knew she could lose him because of it.

When Merlin had said all the things that had been worrying him, Hunith broke into a smile.

"You know, Merlin, this is the most serious you have been in your life." she said, trying to broke the tension. "Seriously, though, you know you must decide."

"I know" said Merlin in a whisper "but I can't"

"Merlin, you have to make the choice," said Hunith "Will you stay safe here in Ealdor, or would you go back to danger, back to Camelot, with your friends?"

It was a difficult choice to make, like deciding what kind of death will be worse, to perish in fire or to do so in water. It was all in fire and water.

"Choose wisely Merlin. Fire or water..."

"I choose... "

The old religion was having a fest, a fest of deaths. It was really a bad image, like when the Great Dragon had been terrorizing Camelot, and all was in injuries, cries and corpses. But all the dark wizards and witches were celebrating; they were really close to getting to Merlin. They had a plan... and it was fool proof.

Capture Prince Arthur.

"I choose... Fire" said Merlin, and Hunith smile was full of pride.

Merlin sat up and got ready to leave. The way to Camelot wasn't that short, even if you were friend and master of a dragon.

Merlin got thought the gates, that strange dream he had before getting into his mind. Again. It was really creepy.

_He was standing on a desert hallway. It was all peaceful, until he saw a man walking thought it. Suddenly, another man jumped into the first one and said some rare words._

_"Atmar Uracorendo Ins Inafal" and the first man fell to the floor. Dead._

Merlin had been having that dream since he got to Ealdor. And it was getting on his nerves. He snapped himself out of it, he had to be cautious.

He walked all the way to Arthur´s chambers and knocked on the door. That was a little strange, considering he never did that before, but as he thought back to how he had talked to Arthur, PRINCE Arthur, and his friend, it seemed appropriated. Besides, he wanted to scare his prince.

"Come in" said the voice of soon to be King Arthur, thought it didn't sound anything like it. There was no cheeriness.

Merlin pushed the door and smiled at Arthur´s shocked face.

"I've decided to come back and fight against the dark sorcerers." he said "I have decided to protect Camelot again"

Arthur wasn't so sure he could forgive Merlin that easily, but he really needed help. His people needed it. So instead of screaming at Merlin, had the situation been another, he smiled, the only true smile he had given since Merlin was arrested, and hugged Merlin, like long lost brothers.

Arthur, then, frowned and stopped hugging him.

"There is something you need to know." he whispered "it's about Gaius"

"What about him" asked Merlin, worry in his clear blue eyes.

"They killed him. He's dead." said Arthur, expecting the worse.

"Gaius... It can't be!" screamed Merlin to Arthur, and the prince could not blame him. Gaius had been like a dad to Merlin, and thought at first they had been mean to each other, they had formed a close friendship.

Merlin's knees wobbled and he fell to the floor.

"Get ready... NOW!" screamed King Uther.

The battle for Camelot has only beginning


	8. The heir

**Remember to Review!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Merlin or its characters.**

**Thank you, xLadyxAmbrosiousx!**

* * *

_"There is something you need to know." he whispered "it's about Gaius"_

_"What about him" asked Merlin, worry in his clear blue eyes._

_"They killed him. He's dead." said Arthur, expecting the worse._

_"Gaius... It can't be!" screamed Merlin to Arthur, and the prince could not blame him. Gaius had been like a dad to Merlin, and thought at first they had been mean to each other, they had form a close friendship._

* * *

Merlin's knees wobbled and he fell to the floor. His eyes were now gold and Arthur was scared of him for the first time in his life.

The floor started to shake and many of Arthur's things fell to the floor.

Merlin didn't notice this.

"Merlin stop! This is an order! It's going to be fine..." Arthur said, trying to snap Merlin out of his grieve and shock.

The windows cracked and broke, and a horrible wind pushed Arthur as he saw Merlin disappear.

Guards entered the room and helped the Prince to his feet.

"Is anything wrong, sire?" asked one of them, in concern.

"Yes, it was only the wind. Do not worry" said Arthur, worried about his people and, inexplicably, of his ex-manservant.

* * *

When Merlin appeared in Gaius's chambers, his eyes were back to normal blue. He opened the door, very slowly. His feet stopped in front of each shelf, and he placed one hand on the table where he and Gaius had talked many times.

When he stopped at Gaius´s bed, he finally broke down, and thinking of better times, he cried himself to sleep. He slept in Gaius's bed, and for the first time in weeks, he didn't have nightmares.

* * *

The last few days, Camelot had stayed calm.

Gwen was in her house when it happened.

She had been mending her dresses when she heard screams and what sound like a big explosion. Fear crippled her mind, blocking her senses. Her hands became numb, and she dropped her dress fabric. The once and future Queen Guinevere slid to the floor, where she stayed, sobbing and clutching her belly.

That's how Merlin found her some time later, when he first heard the attack. Gwen had completely broken down, and she only repeated five words.

"I have to tell Arthur"

* * *

Contrary to what Prince Arthur may say, Merlin could _actually_ count. So when he discovered Gwen in the floor, clutching her belly, he immediately knew.

It seemed like Arthur, the future King, now had an heir.

* * *

Merlin walked towards the castle, which was under attack, a terrified Gwen by his side, and Merlin did all he could to protect the future queen.

"Are you okay?" asked Merlin, concerned for his friend.

"I, I... think so. Thanks for alerting me, Merlin" Gwen said softly.

"No problem," said Merlin. "Arthur, the prat, would have killed me if I didn't, and truthfully, I value my life more than his, thank you very much"

He spoke with his usual joke voice, but she noticed a severity in him she had never seen before.

"What about Uther?" she asked, worried.

"What about him?" he said, confused.

"Well, if he sees you, he'll kill you." she said with concern, worry and fear.

"You are assuming he'll catch me," said Merlin with a smile gracing his features, but he put on a cloak and a moment later, his hood. "I just say, let him try!"

Gwen smiled, but found herself lost in her thoughts.

_Merlin will always be Merlin._

They walked in a comfortable silence, until they reached the hall.

King Uther, Prince Arthur and five knights; including Sir Leon_,_were fighting - or tying to. Against magic.

Merlin cursed inwardly.


	9. Not again

**Disclaimer: (I am improving with this) Thanks, xLadyxAmbrosiousx!  
**

**Merlin: Say it, Lily!**

**Lily: Noooooooo! Please, don´t use your magic tricks on me, please, Oh, powerful warlock!**

**Merlin: Lily!**

**Lily: Never!**

**Merlin sights and shakes his head: Sorry about this, it has to be done. Idle imercladis ay wy!**

**Lily was hit with the curse and started to say with difficulty: I...dont...own... Merlin or his... characters.**

**Merlin: That is much better, thank you!**

**Lily was left pouting: That`s not fair!**

**Merlin: Sorry! I swear it, sometimes you are worse than Dollop head.**

**Lily looks totally terrifying when mad: What did you say?**

**Merlin hides from her and the runs away.**

**_Dont know where Morgause came from! But in season 2, Morgana had already gone with Morgause, so its alright!_  
**

* * *

_Merlin cursed inwardly and sprinted towards the noble men. Ignoring Gwen´s screams and pleads, he continued._

Uther´s eyes widened in alarm and surprise. Obviously he thought Merlin was going to help the evil sorcerers of the old religion.

Prince Arthur threw a glance at his friend, and everyone saw the relief that was written all over his face. He now had hope, everything would turn out alright.

Sir Leon understood what the boy planned to do, and he watched him, respect and awe in his eyes. He had always liked that boy.

The other knights however, were a little scared of Merlin.

Gwen now had lost all colour and she stood there, tears running thought her cheeks, watching how her best friend sacrificed himself.

He knew.

The ones who talked to him, they had always tried to tell him, but he was ignorant.

He felt like an idiot.

Maybe everyone was right about that one.

Right now, even doing this, he felt joy.

It was truly creepy to feel that about being dead.

But all he saw as he advanced towards the ones attacking, was his father, Will... and Gaius.

He would soon meet them.

Merlin was absolutely breathtaking. Everyone stopped their fights, just to see him mutter curses.

His eyes turned a brilliant gold with all the curses he said, and power radiated from him.

"Bydd Marwolaeth dod i'r gelyn!" he screamed when a sorcerer tried to attack his friends.

But then, Morgause arrived.

"I have heard you've learned a few tricks." she said to Merlin.

"Yeah, I have. Want to test them?" Merlin said.

Morgause screamed in fury and the citizens of Camelot covered their ears with fear.

"Peidiwch â chyd" screamed Morgause and her eyes turned gold.

Merlin jumped away allowing the curse to soar past him and whispered another incantation.

"Fy cyfeillgarwch yw fy nerth"

The battle camp turned white, and when the light disappeared, Morgause was shocked with Merlin's power, for all her army was lying dead on the floor.

"I will not allow you to win, Emrys!" she told Merlin, before her next curse "Peidiwch â chyd"

Again, Merlin blocked the curse, but he felt pain on his left side. Confused, he turned his head, to where King Uther stood, holding a sword that pierced Merlin's body, with a maniac look in his eyes.

"NO!"


	10. Nyala

**Disclaimer: (I am improving with this) (Thank you, xLadyxAmbrosiousx) (My cat attacked me!)  
**

**Merlin: Say it, Lily!**

**Lily: Noooooooo! Please, don´t use your magic tricks on me, please, Oh, powerful warlock!**

**Merlin: Lily!**

**Lily: Never!**

**Merlin sights and shakes his head: Sorry about this, it has to be done. Idle imercladis ay wy!**

**Lily was hit with the curse and started to say with difficulty: I...dont...own... Merlin or his... characters.**

**Merlin: That is much better, thank you!**

**Lily was left pouting: That`s not fair!**

**Merlin: Sorry! I swear it, sometimes you are worse than Dollop head.**

**Lily looks totally terrifying when mad: What did you say?**

**Merlin hides from her and the runs away.**

* * *

_"I won't allow you to win, Emrys!" she told Merlin, before her next curse "Peidiwch â chyd"_

_Again, Merlin blocked the curse, but he felt pain on his left side. Confused, he turned his head, just to see King Uther standing there, his sword still inside Merlin, a maniac look in his eyes._

* * *

"NO!" Arthur and Gwen screamed. Time passed in slow motion as Merlin dropped to the ground.

"What have you done? Father!" yelled Arthur to his King.

"He is a sorcerer, a sorcerer who escaped jail months ago. He deserves to die. He betrayed you. He betrayed us"

Arthur saw red. Morgause was watching, amused. They were killing each other!

"So now you tell me, you are willing to try to kill the only sorcerer willing to help us after _you_ _killed_all of the good ones in Camelot, but didn't even _try_ to kill her, the one who wants to _kill us!_." he screamed, pointing a finger towards Morgause.

"Arthur" said Gwen softly.

"In a minute, Guinevere." said Arthur, continuing to scream at the _King_.

"Arthur" exclaimed Gwen, more forcefully.

"I said, in a minute, Gwen." yelled Arthur.

"Arthur!" screamed Gwen, gaining the prince's attention.

"What!"

"It's Merlin, see!" she said, in amazement.

Merlin was in the ground, as Prince Arthur expected, but something gained his attention. There was a faint light surrounding him, and when it disappeared, Merlin didn´t have any injuries.

"Emrys," said a girl's voice."This is not your time to die. Your destiny is not fulfilled." Then, she walked towards Merlin. She was about eighteen years old, long dark hair and eyes. Her beauty was definitely singular.

The manservant stood up, with Gwen's help and asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Who are you?"

She smiled.

"Nyala. My name's Nyala."

* * *

After the strange apparition of the mysterious Nyala, Merlin had killed Morgause, while she intended to escape. He was now walking to his favourite lake. The one where he had seen Freya die.

The one in which he had hidden Excalibur.

He didn't notice someone following him.

When he reached the lake, he sat down in the same place where Freya had died.

His grief, however, was interrupted.

"It's a great place to think" said a voice. He didn't see it who was, but he recognized her voice.

"I didn't know you were following me, Nyala."

She smiled and sat down, next to Merlin.

"Avalon is simply beautiful. Definitely a place you'd want to be once you die, don't you think?" she asked him, and he looked confused.

"Isn't Avalon only for dead people? How do you know?"

"Because I've been there." was her simple answer.

"Who are you?" he asked, for the second time that day.

"I'm Nyala." she repeated, but then she looked at Merlin. "I have something to tell you. I haven't been completely truthful with you"

"What is it?"

"I didn't tell you my entire name" Nyala admitted. "The truth is, I was once called Freya"

Merlin looked at Nyala in shock. Nearly a year before he had been with Freya in that same spot, watching her die. But as he saw into Nyala's eyes, he noticed the similarity between his Freya and Nyala

"Freya?"Merlin muttered."It's really you?"

"I've wanted so to meet you again."

That's all that Merlin needed, for he was then kissing her sweetly but passionate. He had really missed her. They broke apart.

"How is this possible?" Merlin asked. "I saw you die."

Freya smiled, more strained this time.

"I had to help you. And it seems like it wasn't really my time either. I have to help you fulfil your destiny."

"I know I will, now you are here"

Freya smiled once again as she rested her head in Merlin's shoulder.

"I missed you" she admitted.

"Me too." Merlin said, giving her a hug.

"Merlin," she started. "You have to call me Nyala. Our enemies can't know I am Freya. Please?"

Merlin was going to ask her more about the change of name, but she had _the look_ in her face: she seemed lost and scared, like when he had met her, some time before.

"All right, Nyala" he smiled at her.

* * *

"Wy Fwynwllied kyw fy ayw!" the leader of the old religion said, standing next to a plate of water. "Ncentura ly irvwyenste fy wy Merlin!"

A image appeared in the water. It was Merlin. Or Emrys, as many knew him.

He was with a girl, who he knew, was named Nyala. She had healed Merlin after King Uther had nearly killed him. Really, he should hug the stupid King. He had very nearly presented him with a gift, by killing Emrys.

He desperately needed to kill that boy. He had already killed one of the most powerful sorcerers alive on his side, Morgause.

But there was someone... someone who could bring Emrys to him easily.

"Lwidyn!" he called "Please, tell The Lady her services are required."

"Of course, sir" he said, a cruel smile in his face, imagining what would The Lady were to do.

The plan to bring Prince Arthur didn´t work, but this, definitely would.

* * *

Arthur was in his chambers, pacing furiously. Gwen was sitting there in concern, next to her was Sir Leon, who was a friend of Arthur; Lancelot, who had been called the moment Morgause had attacked, but had arrived late, Percival and Gwaine, two men who Lancelot had met in a tavern; all of them watching their Prince walk in circles.

"Think about it" said Lancelot. "When was the last time you saw him."

"Don't know! After the attack!" the stressed Prince said. Merlin had been missing for hours.

"But, if the King wants him dead, then wouldn't he left Camelot, you know – to hide?" asked Sir Leon.

Arthur glared at him. He hadn't thought of that.

The door suddenly opened and Arthur turned, irritated but with hope it would be his cheeky manservant. Merlin never had knocked on the door.

He was disappointed when he saw it was the Nyala girl.

She stopped suddenly, aware of everyone's eyes on her.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked in discomfort.

"Have you seen Merlin?" everyone asked.

"Well – er – yes, actually, I have. I was with him. We talked." she said, uncomfortable.

"Where he went?" asked Gwaine.

"I think he mentioned a – er – tomb?" she muttered, her head down.

"A tomb?" asked Sir Leon. "Why would he want to go to a tomb?"

"Don't know. Didn't ask." she exclaimed." Now, before any of you have another question, I have one myself. Where am I going to stay?"

Everyone went silent. They hadn't thought about that.

"You could stay at my place." said Gwen."It's only my brother and I, and I would love to have a girl to talk to."

Nyala smiled, she liked Gwen. They would be good friends.

"Thank you," Nyala said. "Could you show me around? I haven't been in Camelot never in my life, and don´t want to get lost."

"Of course" said Gwen and getting to her feet, she dragged Nyala towards the door, where they disappeared.

"Women" all the boys said.

* * *

Arthur pushed open the doors of the graveyard. After Gwen had dragged their new friend to show her the castle and her temporary home, he had been thinking about what Nyala had said. Merlin was here. He simply knew it.

The Prince walked slowly thought the tombs, his eyes opened, searching for his servant.

He then heard a sob.

Arthur followed the sounds until he found Merlin, who was in front of Gaius' tomb.

He placed a hand into his shaking shoulder.

"How did you know I was here?" Merlin asked, shaky voice, full of pain and grief.

"I know you too well and – er – Nyala told us."

Merlin laughed, but it held no humor.

"Are you alright?" the prince asked.

"I will be," Merlin answered after a moment of silence "with time"

Arthur nodded although the manservant couldn't see him, but he knew Merlin knew he had nodded.

"I made sure his tomb was one of the best. Although Father totally agreed with me."

"Thanks." Merlin said. "For everything. For being here when I wasn't"

They sat in comfortable silence. Merlin broke it, as usual.

"I saw him die, you know," he told a shocked Arthur "in a dream, or what I thought was a dream"

That must have been horrible, Arthur thought. To have to dream about someone being killed, without knowing if it was one of your friends.

"I am sorry." Arthur said.

"It's alright," said Merlin. "We better get going. It's getting dark."

And it was getting dark. The sun was slowly getting away, and the moon was starting to rise.

"It's been a long day"

"Yeah," Merlin agreed, walking next to Arthur, until he stopped suddenly.

"What?"

"What about the King? If he sees me, he will arrest me again." said Merlin.

"You will stay at Lancelot's place. He lives in town. It seems like he inherited a home some time ago, and he said that you are welcome" Arthur explained. "Come on."

They left, without knowing about the figure that was silently watching them.

* * *

Lady Morgana stood behind a tree, a maniac look in her beautiful face.

"You will pay killing my sister, Merlin" she whispered. "I will make sure of that."

And with that, she left, like a shadow, without a sound.


End file.
